La estrella del árbol en flor
by MadFanFictions
Summary: Este es mi primera historia :) espero que os guste. Una nueva estudiante aparece en la secundaria. Qué aventuras vivirá?
1. El comienzo de todo

**NOTA: S: SHINDOU, R: ROCÍO, K: KIRINO, E: ENDOU**

**Narrador**

Era un día cálido y el viento soplaba suavemente. Con paso ligero y una fuerte sonrisa en la boca, la nueva promesa caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria Raimon. Tras haber vuelto del espacio, los miembros del Raimon volvieron a entrenar.

Sonó el timbre y la chica, que estaba en la misma clase que Shindou, se dispuso a seguirle.

**Narra Shindou**

Sonó el timbre y me dispuse a ir al club. De repente noté que alguien me seguía y al doblar la esquina me escondí para ver quien era. Cuándo apareció me llevé una gran sorpresa. Era una chica de mi clase, la conocía aunque nunca había hablado con ella.

S: Esto...

R: S-si?

S: Por qué me seguías? Esque pasa algo?

R: Veras, es que yo quería ir al club de fútbol pero no sé donde está, y como sé que Kirino y tú formáis parte de él decidí seguiros, pero kirino desaparecío antes de que pudiera seguirle la pista-

S: Ah, si es por eso deberías habérmelo dicho. Esto... C-cómo te llamabas?

R: Soy Rocío!

Los dos nos dirigimos hacia el salón del club.

S: Perdonad la tardanza, tuve un retraso

K: tranquilo Shindou, ya sabemos que eres así. Pero, dejando eso de lado... Quién es esa chica? Cómo no he sido el primero en saber quién es tu novia?!

S: Kirino?! Cómo le puedes hablar así a tu nueva compañera de equipo? Y para que sepas, MISS COTILLA, ella no sabía cómo llegar al club, así que le acompañé.

E: Anda, así que un nuevo integrante, además una chica. Buena suerte con esta panda de atontaos

K: Bueno tampoco es para tanto (aunque algo de razón si que tiene)

R: Estoy lista para la prueba de admisión

E: Ah, si. Dime, te gusta el fútbol?

R: Claro que si

E: Bien, admitida

**Narra Rocío**

No me lo podía creer. Ya está?! Sólo eso para entrar en el equipo?! Me dieron mi camiseta y comenzó el entrenamiento. Al principio, Shindou me indicó todo lo que debía hacer, pero rápidamente cogí soltura.

K: La verdad es que es muy bueno, seguro que habría pasado la prueba si todavía la hiciéramos.

S: Tienes razón, tiene un buen control del balón, un equilibrio perfecto y es muy ágil.

**Narrador**

Pasaron los días y Rocío se fue acostumbrando a todo. Se llevaba muy bien con los de su equipo, y todos a pesar de ser chica reconocían su talento. Pronto, no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en fútbol. Además empezó a frecuentar mucho con Shindou y Kirino, tanto que se hicieron muy amigos.

-CONTINUARÁ-


	2. La ruptura

**NOTA: este apítulo le he hecho algo más largo xD me sentía inspirada.**

**S: SHINDOU, K: KIRINO, R: ROCÍO, C1: CHICA 1, C2: CHICA 2**

* * *

**Narrador**

Otro día caluroso comenzaba y todos deseaban con impaciencia que tocara el timbre. Rocío seguía estando con su grupo de amigas aun que pasaba algunos descansos con Shindou y Kirino, además de haber quedado con ellos un par de veces, por eso empezaron a surgir rumores.

Shindou era, probablemente el chico más popular del instituto. Sus rizos castaños, sus fulminantes ojos rojizos y su carácter calmado y sereno además de su inteligencia hizo que se convirtiera en uno de los chicos mas deseados de todo el Raimon, hasta tenía su propio club de fans. Por otro lado su amigo oji-cian no iba muy por debajo. A pesar de su afeminado aspecto, muchas chicas encontraban en el una lindura incomparable además muchos adoraban su delicado cabello rosado recogido en dos coletas. Por otro lado Rocío no destacaba demasiado sobre los hombres. Era una chica muy atlética, pero era bastante masculina y aborrecía bastante las cosas muy femeninas, sobre todo los vestidos, falda y maquillaje. Aun que tenía un atractivo singular.

El rumor de que Shindou y Rocío era pareja no tardó en difundirse ya que tenían una relación amistosa, sobre todo con el castaño ya que se pasaban el día chinchándose mutuamente.

**Narra Rocío**

Nada más oír el timbre salí corriendo de clase, avisando a Kirino y Shindou de que me iba a ir adelantando para el club. Torcí la esquina y vi un grupo de chicas a unos pasos que se me habían quedado mirando. Poco despues se me acercaron y me arrinconaron contra una pared. No sabía que pasaba pero tenía un horrible presentimiento.

Una de las muchachas, al parecer la líder me habló desafiadamente.

C1: Hola, princesita. Te lo estás pasado bien no?

R: D-de que hablas?

C2: Vamos, no te hagas la tonta. Ya lo sabemos, estas saliendo con Shindou-sama. No eres más que una escoria, me reouganas

R: Pero de que estáis hablando! Yo nunca he salido con Shindou!

C1: No me vengas ahora con esas maldita basura. No creas que no hemos oído los rumores. Tú no te mereces a Shindou! eres fea como un callo y muy masculina, cualquiera de nosotras es mucho mejor que el, además sólo te uniste al club para acercarte a él.

R: Te equivocas! Yo amo el fútbol y nunca he pensado en Shindou de esa manera. Eso sólo son rumos mal infundidos, sino preguntárselo a él! O acaso alguna vez me habéis visto coquetear con él?

C1: Mira niña, me has hartado, me dan igual tus excusas, pero más te vale no volver a dirigirle la palabra y de paso te vamos a dar una advertencia.

Le cogío un café a una chica que tenía al lado y me lo tiró encima, después de eso me tiraron arena y se fueron corriendo. Y allí estaba yo toda ensuciada y pringada, sin poder hacer nada, temblando. En ese momento me quedé paralizada, sumida en la desesperación. No sabía qué hacer. El entrenamiento comenzó hace 10 minutos y hace 15 que tendría que estar alli.

* * *

**Narra Shindou**

Kirino y yo llegamos al vesturio y posteriormente empezamos a calentar, pero Rocío no estaba allí y ademas de dijo que se iba a adelantar para ir al club. Que extraño.

Pasaron 10 minutos de entreno y me empezé apreocupar.

S: Kirino, no crees que deberíamos llamar a Rocío?

K: Sí, es muy extraño

Pedimos permiso al entrenador y cogimos el teléfono pero no contestó. Ya, preocupados salimos a buscarla. No estaba en el aula ni en el patio interior. Entonces recordé que ella usa otro camino por el que no pasa nadie para ir al club. Kirino y yo fuimos a comprobar y al doblar la esquina vimos a alguien, para ser exactos una chica entera manchada acurrucada en una esquina. Me fijé mejor. No cabía duda, era ella. Los dos corrimos en su ayuda.

S: Rocío! Que te ha pasado? Te encuentras bien?

R: S-shindou...-dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

K: Quién te ha hecho esto?

R: N-nose...

S: De momento será mejor que te cambies.

La ayudamos a levantarse y la llevamos al vestuario, al verla todos los del Raimon corrieron en su ayuda. Que demonios le había pasado?!

Rocío no dijo ni una sola palabra desde que llegamos al club. Se fue con las chicas a las duchas y no volvieron hasta 15 minutos después. Se sentó en una silla con pánico en la cara.

S: Explícanos lo que te ha ocurrido.

Titubeó durante unos segundos pero accedió a contarnos lo sucedido. Aun que no pudo dejar de temblar.

Me quedé sorprendido por lo ocurrido, aun que percibí que ahora mismo tenía que ayudarla ya que yo también estaba metido en el problema. Según la descripción que hizo de las chicas me hice una idea de quien eran.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kirino y yo fuimos a buscarlas y les dejé las cosas bastante claras. Entre otras cosas les dije que no estábamos saliendo ni nada por el estilo, y aunque así fuera ellas no eran quién para decidir con quién salía, además de eso les dije que como volvieran a tocar a Rocío iban a tener problemas.

Más tarde volvimos a clase. Aún era temprano y no había llegado mucha gente. Vi a Rocío entrar y le saludé, pero ella me ignoró. Más tarde en el cambio de clase fui a decirle una cosa sobre el entrenamiento pero ella solo asintió y siguió a lo suyo.

Yo me quedé algo extrañado. Puede ser que realmente se tomara en serio lo que le dijeron esas chicas? Es que ya no pretende hablarnos como siempre? Aun que aún no hayamos pasado mucho tiempo mucho como amigos, no quería perderla. Ese sentimiento de tristeza llenaba mi corazón y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Por eso debía traerla de vuelta.


End file.
